Six Months
by JMolover13
Summary: It's been six months since Thirteen's best friend, Cameron, left her husband, the hospital, House and her. Cameron's back...how will it affect the women's relationship? Will it affect them at all?
1. Chapter 1

Six Months.

It's been six months since everything happened…since she left.

People always say that a hell of a lot can happen in a certain amount of time, but you don't realize how true it is until something significant happens in particular to make you start to think.

For Remy, that significant something was Allison Cameron.

Even though they had become best friends, and even though Remy begged her not to leave (and accidently let her feelings slip—it was a painstakingly slight slip, but a slip it was), Cameron still left. It was too much for Allison to take. She was a "runner" just like herself, and with the hell she'd been through she knew that Allison's only choice was to leave. But it still stung. That was more or less because she was in love with her best friend, but the fact of the matter was Allison had left, she was gone. With her being gone, Remy would have a very, very small chance (as apposed to no chance if she were there) of getting over her.

You see, to Remy, the whole out of site out of mind thing worked…until nighttime when she started thinking about her before she went to bed…Oh, fuck it—out of site out of mind never worked, but it was minutely easier to deal with this crush of hers since said crush hadn't been around. The feelings she held for the blonde doctor were as easy to hide as a heat and eat was..well to heat and eat. But, that was around everyone else. See, they stayed in touch in those six months. They'd e-mail frequently, text more than often and call once a month. And, in those months, there was lots of apologizing about Remy letting her crush be known and telling Cameron not to harp or even care about it, and lots of Cameron telling Remy that it's always nice to be known that you're liked. There was however, no warning of what was coming next. And, candidly, Remy didn't know if it was a virtue or a vice.

She had just finished her clinic duty and was signing off her last chart when Cuddy's office door opened and closed. It seemed that the hustle and bustle of the clinic stopped. Everything slowed; everyone's movements and voices. The only thing that became clear were the blue eyes that met hers and lit up with a small smile. All Remy could do was stare. Her jaw hit the floor a couple times before she realized where she was; that alone prompted her to pick it back up.

The ever confident, evasive, enigmatic doctor stacked the papers into the folder and handed it off to Nurse Brenda and smiled her charming smile before following the blonde's trail out of the hospital. "Dr. Cameron."

Cameron stopped on the third step down to the parking lot and turned around. She smiled at the brunette. "Hi, Remy." She stepped back up the three steps with confidence and a slight smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned with her hip on the railing of the stairs. "It's been a long time."

"What are you…? I mean, how did you..? Why…? You didn't even mention..! Ally! Help me out here!" Remy stuttered and stared at her best friend.

Allison was smiling at her friend's reaction. "I came back." The smile turned cheeky.

"No shit, Sherlock!" She responded walking the two feet into her friends awaiting arms. She pulled back. "Lucy. You got some esplainin' to do!" Cameron laughed. _My God! That laugh… _"So, you spending the night?" It wasn't out of their ordinary to have sleepovers—however childish it may sound. It was easier that way. They could talk until the wee hours of the morning or drink copious amounts of alcohol or have movie marathons based on a certain actor— or, all of the above.

"Well, actually, I need to talk to you about that…" She got a look in her eye.

"Yes…?" Thirteen became hesitant.

"I was kinda hoping you could put me up until I find an apartment?" She got that hopeful puppy dog face. "Please?" She touched her arms. "Cherries? Whip Cream? Syrup? Bananas? Sprinkles? No nuts!?"

Remy raised her eyebrows suggestively at her last ingredient of her plea sundae. "No nuts huh? I am changing you yet!" She started laughing.

Cameron slapped her arm. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course…when have I ever said no to you?"

"That time I wanted to go Christmas light watching. The time I wanted to play basketball after I won the time before. The time I wanted to see Jennifer's Body—which I'm still confused about. I mean you like girls and it had Megan Fox…I mean hello!—"

"Okay, okay…but those are all trivial and wouldn't have put you on the street…I mean hello!" She mimicked Cameron.

Cameron gave her a glare. "Ha ha ha! I should let you know that we work together as of tomorrow." Remy froze and stared at her. "I know, I know…I've decided to own up and deal with my problems." Remy's face screwed with confusion. "I don't want to run anymore. I mean, I had a fucking life here, despite him…them. I had you. I had other friends, a good job. I was fulfilled, I was happy! Despite them…"

"So you came back because you missed me?" It was her turn to grin cheekily.

Cameron shook her head and smiled. "Yes that's it. That's the only reason."

Even though it was a joke the vibe between the two changed.

Cameron cleared her throat, "So, uh, I'll see you back at your house? I'll just use the spare. Same spot, right?" Remy nodded her answer silently to Cameron's questions. "Okay." She turned and walked down the first step again, but turned back before she walked away. "Check you later!" She said in a goofy stuck up man voice before laughing at herself and walking away.

Six fucking months.

That's how long she had been away before she came back to the hospital "to own up to deal with her problems." What the fuck does that even mean? Deal with her problems…she already got divorced! How else can she possibly "deal?"

She looked at her watch as she walked back into the hospital. 4:45…it was close enough that House was probably packing up himself anyways. When she got up to the office, she found that she was right; in fact, everyone was packing up to leave.

"So, anyone got any plans tonight? Up for a drink?" Chase clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he waited for takers. Taub declined, Foreman agreed.

Thirteen walked as if she were on a mission to the coat rack to hang up her white coat before going over to her desk to grab her purse. She was about to leave, but was stopped. "Thirteen?"

She shut her eyes and took a breath before turning around to look at them. "Yeah?"

"You up for a drink?" Chase repeated his earlier question.

Unintentionally, she laughed for the briefest of seconds. She knew why she was laughing, but if she told them…it wouldn't be so funny. She put her hands in her back pockets and looked at the two men. "Nope. No, I think I'm just gonna rent a movie and call it a night…" She turned to leave.

"Well, that sounds good too. You mind if we join you? We could just grab a couple six packs while you get the movie—" Foreman looked at Chase for confirmation before being cut off by Thirteen.

"I mind." She said sternly.

"What?" He didn't think he heard her right.

"I mind. I don't really want you guys inviting yourselves over, and getting drunk to the point that I have to call you both cabs, then pick you up in the morning and bring you back to my place again tomorrow." She looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "No thanks. I just want to curl up with a chick flick and go to sleep."

Foreman stepped closer to her. "Listen, Remy, if this is something about us…I mean, about our flirting with each other again—"

"Haha! Oh my God! It's been almost a year since we were an us! And the flirting? That was the easiest way for me to deal with you! It's just…" an idea popped into her head "I am getting ready to bleed out of my vagina, and if you two don't mind, I prefer being alone during this time." She looked at them both challenging them to say something. They both looked rather disgusted. "We're all doctors, why are you so grossed out?"

Chase was hanging his coat up. "Bleed out of your vagina? We may be doctors, but we are still men, and we don't like lady products or the blatant description of a woman's period."

Remy stared at him for about ten seconds before she spoke. "Okay." She walked out of the room and out to her car. _I just pulled a House..I have been around him too much as of late. Oh, well._

Thirteen made a quick stop by the movie rental store before she went to her house. "Lucy I'm home!" She breathed in something amazing. "Lucy! What is that smell?" She asked walking to the kitchen, she set the movie she rented on the counter. watching Cameron putting a serving of fettuccini alfredo on her plate. Her mouth started to water.

"The smell is fettuccini." She looked up at Thirteen. "You know, I'm starting to feel like a one night stand or a fling or something…" She trailed off.

"Why?" Thirteen was thoroughly confused.

"Well, you keep calling me Lucy…you do realize that my name is Allison…I mean, you used to prefer Ally, but whatever."

"Ooooh, damn. You know, I knew Lucy was the wrong name! I feel like such an asshole!" She started to play along with Cameron.

Cameron pretended to start crying. "Well, it's just the same." She started waving a hand at her eyes, "I mean I was bound to find out sooner or later that you had a real girlfriend."

"Oh, Ally…It is Ally right?" She loved playing games like this; they were fun. And tonight, she just so happened to get to play a womanizer…what better role is there? She wrapped her arms around Cameron as she feigned hurt. "If it makes you feel better, I have lots of other girlfriends! That's why I can't remember your name!"

"You bitch!" Cameron turned around and hit her hard. Remy darted to the other side of the kitchen laughing. "You are such a pig!"

"Hahahha…how can you say that? It's not like I have other girlfriends for real!" She was tearing up she was still laughing so hard.

Cameron had made her way over to her friend and started hitting her with a potholder. "That is not the way you console my depressed girlfriend character!" Remy grabbed her behind her knees and pulled, causing her to fall onto the floor herself. "Ow, my ass!" Remy laughed and started to tickle her. "This isn't how you're supposed to welcome me, your best friend, either!" She gasped laughing.

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry." Remy stopped and pulled Cameron in front of her so that the blonde was sitting between her legs and they could see each other's faces. "Maybe I can make it up to you." She said reaching above her and feeling around the surface until her hand landed on what she wanted. She pulled down the movie and showed it to her.

Cameron's eyes lit up. "You got Jennifer's Body!?" She stood excitedly.

"Yes, yes I did." She replied standing up. "I know how much you love dumb ass horror movies, and you did mention earlier, whether you meant to or not. So…" Remy shrugged as she trailed off.

Cameron went over to the bowls and put forks in them while Thirteen went to the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of water. Two bowls of fettuccini and an hour and a half later, they were a huddled mass, under blankets, on the couch together; both of their faces twisted in disgust at Jennifer actually trying to go after "Needy's" boyfriend in the movie.

"I just can't believe she would do that!" Cameron said.

"Really? You can't believe that?" Remy turned and looked at her like she was a freaking idiot.

"Well, Needy said "sandbox love never dies!" I just thought that it wouldn't…" She shrugged.

"Yeah, well their "sandbox love" died the second Jennifer became a demon…" She trailed off turning back to the screen. Her eyes bugged. "Go Needy! Kill her! Rip the bitch's heart out!" Amanda Seyfried ripped off the BFF necklace Megan fox was wearing and made her start to fall from their hovering state. "Not exactly what I meant but I'll take it." Remy shrugged. Cameron laughed silently at her. Remy was too into the climax of the movie to care at the moment.

"**My tit."** **Jennifer said in the movie.**

Both women started laughing hysterically. There was no point in rewinding; they were done watching it anyways. They recovered in time for the credits to roll and to watch Needy kick some ass.

Remy wiped a tear from her eye. "Well, that was fun, but I'm going to take a shower…I smell like hospital."

Cameron looked at her. "Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it…"

Thirteen laughed at her and headed towards her bedroom and then to the shower.

Ten minutes later she was back in the living room watching Cameron rip through her clothes because she couldn't decide what to wear. She wanted to shove it in her ex-husband's and not to mention House's faces that she was back and she looked good. She wanted something that said, 'I am over you and definitely over you, and both of you can suck it.' "Okay, how about this?" She held up a purple shirt and black slacks.

Remy was upside down on her couch watching as Cameron paced back and forth from the living room to the mirror on the wall by the kitchen. "No. I know what you're wanting to say to them, and that doesn't say a damn thing. If anything it says 'Hold me. I'm back and I'm scared.'"

"Wow, really?" She looked at herself in the mirror again.

"No, but you've worn that around the both of them before…"

"I've worn everything I own around the both of them before…" She looked like she was getting ready to have a panic attack.

"Okay." Remy swung her legs over her head and flipped off the couch. She took the items from Cameron's hands and threw them back in the pile. She followed the clothes' trail and looked about for a minute. "Mhmm…yeah…oh that's good…yes!" Throughout this time Cameron resorted to biting on her nails. "Stop that!" Remy tore Cameron's hand from her mouth. "Prepare to be amazed." She picked up a pair of black pinstriped with red slacks and a matching vest. She then picked up a very trendy, matching red button up shirt. To top…or bottom the ensemble off, she picked up a pair of sexy heals that look like they came from the 1920s. Cameron had an approving look. "I know! I'm awesome, what can I say? I mean…I am personally bringing back suspenders." She shrugged cockily.

Cameron laughed. "Yes, yes you are…I like this a lot. The only thing is, I wore stuff like this all the time in front of them, how am I gonna rub their faces in what's not theirs."

"Body language hello?" Remy tapped Cameron's head as if trying to activate brain cells. "Watch a teen drama and you'll see."

"Well, if it's all body language, then how come I can't wear the purple shirt?" Cameron asked.

"Because I want to wear the purple shirt." Remy smiled as Cameron shook her head in her 'I should have known' way. "Peez? Red is your color anyways! And believe me!...They will have major boners all day long if you wear the red…"

Cameron cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" She walked over to Thirteen, taking the clothes from her arms. "And uh, how do you know that?"

The breath caught in Remy's throat, but she answered boldly anyway, "Because I'm bisexual, that's how I know…I am not the only one that's going to find you attractive tomorrow…watch out for Taub and Wilson."

"What if I don't want to watch out for them, what if I want to watch for you?" Cameron leaned in closer to Remy; they were mere millimeters away from one another.

"What?" Remy asked.

"I said I love having a bisexual friend because when you tell me I'm hot after I tell you to tell me the truth, I know it's what I'm hearing…I also laughed at the Taub, Wilson jab…why? What did you think I said?"

_A fucking fantasy! Fuck!_ "Nothing, I don't know, I just didn't hear you the first time…"

Cameron looked at her with suspicion. "Okay." She walked the few feet to Thirteen and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, biff!" She went over to the table and laid her clothes out. "We should get matching BFF necklaces too."

Remy shook herself out of her fantasy world, "Yeah, so one of us can become a demon and wreak havoc on an unsuspecting small town?"

Cameron guffawed. "Yeah, something like that." She turned and looked at her best friend. The mood in the air changed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Well…thank you for coming back." Remy crossed her arms, sitting in a chair. They looked at each other for a long time. "So, you goin' to do that explaining?"

**AN: So….this didn't really derive from anything. I was just kind of bored and I had an urge to write…so came this story. I hope you like it! Tell me if it's worth continuing please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…I just started the Spring semester, and I'm still trying to remember which way is up. And, I wasn't sure really what Cameron's reasons were for leaving and coming back. I'm also not sure if what I wrote turned out okay. Really…it started to write itself, and it was probably better than anything I could have done anyways...**

**But here it is!**

Cameron stood there staring at her. She couldn't bring out the reasons for her coming back. She honestly didn't know how to put them into words. So, like any other person trying to get out from between a rock and a hard place she grabbed her PJ's and excused herself. "I'm gonna go change." She pointed toward the closest bathroom. "It's getting late." She shuffled as fast as she could inside.

"Oh no! You aren't getting off that easy!" Was heard from the other side of the door as Cameron changed pretty damn quick. She heard more of Thirteen's words being thrown at her as she looked in the mirror. "Come on Cameron! I can't not know! And the fact of the matter is, it's going to come out eventually, so just tell me now!" She had been keeping herself together for over six fucking months! She didn't need this shit! However, she isn't the type of person to just yell and scream what she truly felt; her eyes told it all and that was the precise reason she was trying to recollect herself and appear just tired and frazzled as she prepared for tomorrow. If Thirteen saw her now, she would read Cameron like a book and quite possibly figure it all out. "Cameron it's been seven minutes! How long are you going to try to avoid me in the bathroom?" Remy sounded annoyed.

Just then Cameron flung the door open, completely dressed, with a was of clothing in her arms. "I'm not avoiding you." To prove it to herself she looked Remy in the eyes for a split second, then she looked down and headed toward her bag of clothes and dumped her armload on top.

"Oh, you're not?" Thirteen raised her eyebrows to let Cameron know she was onto her. "Is that why you've dodged and ignored my one question for the past…" she glanced at the clock, "fifteen or so minutes."

"I'm not dodging or ignoring anything." Cameron looked back up at her as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs and arms. "What is your question, what do you want to know?" She was very, very tense and Remy could tell, but decided to press on.

"Why did you come back? Why leave in the first place if you come back six months later?" Thirteen sat on the arm of the chair she had occupied earlier and crossed her own arms.

"I've answered that." The response sounded forced and like it had no life in it. "I left because I couldn't be around my husband and the man I had fallen for previously. I couldn't be around them because they'd both become…monsters. They didn't really care about anything or anyone so long as it didn't affect them. I came back because I had a life here that I honestly and truly loved. I didn't want to let them keep me from being happy." She still sounded cold; it was almost as if her answer had been rehearsed.

"Yes…" Remy stared at her until she got Cameron's eyed to lock with her own. "Now tell me the real reason."

Cameron couldn't look away, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I don't think I can answer that quite yet." She stared up and over at the brunette. Trying everything not to sob. All the tools to make a sob had presented themselves: the tears, the sniffle, the lip quiver. But, she just couldn't let herself appear weak…even in front of her best friend. She was really fucked up. She finally couldn't hold off anymore and tore her stare away and looked down.

This got to Thirteen. Not the crying, Cameron's cried in front of her countless times. It was the look in her eyes. It was almost like she had given up on something that she never wanted to give up on. Like she was keeping some huge secret she wasn't allowed to share. She got up immediately after she lost the eye contact went to Cameron. She knelt in front of her and put her hand on the blonde's cheek. "Hey, hey…it's okay. It's okay, it doesn't matter…you don't have to tell me now… Just tell me when you're ready. Whether that be tomorrow or the day I die, okay? You have plenty of time. Shhh. It's okay Allison." By this point Cameron had thrown her arms around Remy and Remy had picked them up into a standing position. "How about we get some sleep okay?"

Cameron nodded. She wiped her eyes and sniffled one last sniffle while walking towards Remy's room. She turned around and cleared her throat, "You coming?"

Y_es, you're in my fucking bedroom, what do you think? _"Uh, yeah. I'm coming. Don't you sleep in my guest room?"

"Well I didn't last time..and that was the only other time I've cried—literally cried in front of you. I didn't think it'd be a big thing, but if you want me to…" She started walking back down the step that led to Remy's room and towards the guest room on the other side of the apartment.

"No." Remy hooked her arm. "No, it's fine. Let's go." Remy lead them back up the stairs. "We have a big day tomorrow…freaking everyone out with your presense, getting back that Asshole's McGee"

Half an hour later Cameron was still wide-awake, Remy was completely gone. Cameron looked over at Remy who was facing her. She decided to try something she used to do with her friends and sister, hell even her brothers when she wanted to get dirt on them.

She leaned in close. "Reeemmy?" She sounded like she was trying to summon the dead, but Remy did mumble so she decided once more wouldn't hurt. "Reeemmy?"

"What baby? What do you want?" She was still completely asleep.

"Baby? Who's baby?" She was too surprised and it came out rather loud, so in order to stop the already loud noise she clamped her hand over her mouth…she's a genius when she's tired.

"Allison? What are you talkin' 'bout? You're my baby." She did sound smashed, but Allison heard every word.

"I'm your baby?" She couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Uh huh."

Deciding that she didn't want to know anything else, and deciding that she had had her fun, she asked one more question. "Remy…baby" no harm no foul right? She was asleep! "Will you hold me like you did the night I left Princeton?"

Remy smiled in her sleep and unconsciously pulled her as close as they could possibly be with clothes on. She breathed in her scent. "That better?"

"Yeah thank you." Cameron smiled and snuggled into her.

"Mmm, love you." Remy tightened her grip.

Cameron's mouth fell open. "I love you too."

Remy's eyes opened and looked down at the blonde. _She loves me too… This is starting to be an extraordinary year after all. Here marks the best day of my life because Dr. Allison Cameron loves me. _She grinned like a fool until she fell back asleep. Cameron should know by now that Remy is a very light sleeper…oh well. She smiled once more at the thought of Cameron admitting her feelings for her and snuggled into the girl once again.

**AN: Sorry that this one is kind of short, but I am almost definitely, pretty certainly, nearly totally, practically downright positive that I will have two chapters up by the time the weekend is over…I feel bad not frequently updated, but I lost my muse there for a while what with school and all…**

**But I completely got it back because CAMERON'S COMING BACK AT THE END OF THE SEASON! I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY YA'LL HAVE NO IDEA! I have put it up on my facebook, I've texted, and I'm wearing my Jennifer Morrison shirt to school tomorrow to celebrate! **

**Anyways, I do hope to get some more reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Remy woke up to a pillow being thrown at her face. "What the fu—"

"Get up and get dressed!" Cameron was scampering around in mid wardrobe change…very much on edge. "You're going to make us late!"

After processing the light and making sure her eyeballs had indeed stayed in their sockets, Remy looked at the clock. "We still have like an hour before we have to leave!...To be there early! Let me go back to sleep!" She tried to pull the covers back over her body and turn onto her tummy, but they were ripped away from her.

"Get up! Take a shower! I'll make you coffee; just get the fuck out of bed! I need to know that you are up and about."

"Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyy?" Remy buried her face in her pillow and pulled her legs up underneath her body so that her ass was slightly in the air. "I don't want to get up now. I'll be ready on time I promise! Just five more minutes."

"My God, you are really not a morning person…and how old did you turn today? 5, no probably 4." Cameron started talking to her like she would a child, completely fed up with her best friend…she knew she was being a bit of a bitch, but she was on edge..she had her obvious reasons.

"Um, for your information…" She turned her head to the side to look at the blonde. "I am three! At least that's a number in my name… which ironically is also a number. Interesting." She looked as though she was pondering what had just escaped her lips.

"Well I at least have you up. You may not be mobile, but I have you awake. I'll go make that coffee for you." Cameron got up and left the bedroom.

Thirteen grinned to herself. "I'm so sneaky…act awake, act asleep, it's all the same thing." She stretched her body back out and fell back asleep quite quickly.

"Okay, here you go. I even decided to—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Remy had fallen back asleep. "Eat breakfast and finish getting ready to give you more time to start moving." She looked at the clock, they had about half an hour before they needed to leave. Deciding she wanted to have some more fun with her best friend, she came up with a clever way to get her ass out of bed.

"OOOWW! SON OF A BITCH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Remy leapt from the bed and ran across the room holding her ass cheek trying to make sure it wouldn't fall off. "What the fuck was that for?!" She looked at Cameron, giving her death rays.

Cameron was trying to compose herself and was biting her lips to keep it together. "I'm sorry." She was still laughing.

"What the hell did you hit me with?" Remy's eyes were wide and she was in full alert. Cameron held up the hand towel she used to wake her best friend. "That fuckin' hurt! Why would you do that?"

She had just finished recovering. "Well, you wouldn't get up any other way and I needed you up now…it was a last resort I promise." She shrugged grinning.

"Last resort?" Cameron nodded. "Last resort? What about a gentle shake, or a soft Remy get up? Or both? Or, how about a massage—oh, kissing makes me happy..that's not your cup of tea though. Hmm… Oh! How about an alarm? All those things have always worked way better in my past, believe me!" Remy went into the bathroom to get ready; she had seen a clock and realized that they might actually be late.

For some reason the rubbing and kissing and not her cup of tea part stung Cameron; she knew that her best friend didn't know her feelings and would probably opt for one night stands, but that didn't mean she had to rub her face in it. She smiled like she was still recovering from the wake up call. "I'm sorry it will never happen again." She said while walking up to lean against the doorframe.

Remy was looking in the mirror at her the entire time. She looked Cameron up and down while she was quickly straightening her hair, and somehow brushing her teeth. She knew that she hit one of Cameron's nerves when the laughter completely stopped before continuing and the apology followed. To Remy, that was a test. She knew what she was saying and whom she was saying it to and what it implied…hence her test.

She finished her tasks minutes later and started walking back towards her bedroom, fresh breath and all. She had an air of indifference to her as she walked the bathroom floor. However, when she got to Cameron she stopped in front of her. "Oh, by the way…" without any lead as to what she was doing she grabbed the back of Cameron's neck and pulled her in for a kiss—their first real kiss. "You look really pretty. And by pretty I mean fucking hot."

She walked out into her living room as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. She found Cameron's purple shirt and brought it back to her bedroom. "Um, I'm going to change now. Not that I'm modest or anything but I would turn around if you don't want to see anything." Cameron turned around, her jaw still hanging open from her shock. Remy smirked the entire time she changed her clothes. "Okay, I'm ready to go. And look at that! We're early!"

Cameron turned back around. "Remy!"

"That's my name." She sat on her bed trying to find her keys in her purse.

"You..you…you just…" Cameron stuttered; she really couldn't form a sentence.

"I just what?" She asked looking at Cameron.

"Kissed me." Cameron still had a bit of shock in her stare.

"Yes." She held Cameron's gaze for a moment before pursuing her search. She finally triumphed and pulled her keys from her purse. "So, who's driving?"

They walked into Princeton Plainsboro as if it were any other day. There was nothing wrong about Cameron being there and them talking on their way in; that's usually how it was before she left. However, that was the problem to everyone else. Everyone knew who she was and everyone remembered her departure. To this day nurses and doctors were talking about it.

"Oh my God. I have a freaking marching band parading and performing in my stomach right now." Cameron said as they walked across the lobby.

"You'll be fine, this is no big deal." Remy shrugged.

"Then how come everyone is staring at us?" Cameron looked at her friend.

"Hey, They're staring at you! And, I've already told you once this morning, but I guess I don't mind saying it twice. You look fuckin' hot. And, well everyone can see that, and everyone can tell that somebody wants to rub it in other people's faces." Remy replied, laughing slightly while she pushed the button.

"Oooh, I cannot believe I let you talk me into unbuttoning another button!" She glared at her as the elevator started to move.

"Aah, well, what can you do?" Remy shrugged. "Ready to have some fun? I am!"

"You got my back?" Cameron asked as the bell chimed and they were forced to get out.

Remy could tell that Cameron was having trouble forcing herself from the elevator, so she put her hand on her back in irony. "Always."

Cameron breathed out and forced herself to go ahead and get this over with. "Okay, lets do this."

"Okay." Remy said as they finally started walking. When they approached the glass walls, Remy asked her next question. "You want me to go first?"

"No, I will." Cameron pulled the door open and Thirteen smirked.

None of the four men in the room bothered to look up from the white board at the door opening. "Thirteen you're late! Where the hell have you…" House turned his head finally from Foreman writing on the board. "Oh, my God. It's six months ago. Who the hell keeps opening the door to the past?" He looked at the other men to find all of them staring at the same blonde he had been. "So, what are you doing with your life? Why are you back here? Did you have fun? Was it just awesome? Come on tell us everything?" House gave a very good impression of a valley girl.

Cameron stared at him. _Okay here we go. Be passive and keep it short dammit!_ "I went back to Chicago, but I got bored there so I went to California for a little bit. Worked a clinic there. Learned to surf. What have you been doing?"

"You mean to tell me your ex husband never taught you to surf? He's Australian. Isn't that like a right of passage for you people?" He turned his attention to Chase.

"Shut up, House." Chase glared at him then turned his icy eyes to his ex wife. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Cameron stated in a plain tone.

"Okay, so did you just come by to tell us not to freak out if we see you in the hall?" Foreman asked.

"No." Cameron shrugged.

"Then why—?" It was Taub's turn to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear." Cameron started with fire in her voice. While she said this she walked to the counter to pick up an apple. "I work _**here**_." She took a bite and sat down. "So…what's on the agenda, boss?" She looked over at House.

Thirteen hadn't said a word; in fact she was just enjoying the show. She had actually sat down before Cameron with coffee in her hand before Cameron had even moved. _She nailed it!_ Thirteen almost wanted to happy dance after that display, but refrained.

"What kind of game is this, Cameron." House asked her bluntly. He was having a staring contest with her.

She smirked a little. "No game, House. I'm back. As far as you're concerned I was on a six month unpaid leave of absence. I'm back now. That's it." She took another bite.

They stared at each other for at least another minute before House accepted her answer. "Okay." He turned his attention back to the white bored. "E."

"Okay?!" Chase bellowed. "Are you out of your mind? House?"

Foreman was looking at the bored before drawing the letter in its appropriate place. "Yes."

"House!" Chase yelled.

"What do you want, Wombat?" House pulled his attention away from the board again.

"O" Cameron said, participating in the game of hangman they had going. Foreman nodded again, and again, put the letters in their appropriate spot.

"How can you just sit there and be so God damn calm about this? Am I really the only one that doesn't see this going well?" Chase asked the room.

Taub answered for everyone. He looked up at Chase. "Yes." Then his eyes turned to the board. "V"

"No." Foreman drew the body.

"G" Thirteen said, finally making her presence known. While Foreman put the G in it's place.

"Why Thirteen, thank you for joining us. Look we have something really fucking hot to look at!" House said, looking Cameron up and down for emphasis. Cameron scoffed and threw a pen at him.

"Thanks House, I've actually been here the whole time. I gave the really fucking hot thing to look at a ride." Thirteen put her legs up and crossed her arms. "I" She asked Foreman, who again, put the letters in there desired spots.

"Cryoglobulinemia" Cameron stated.

Foreman turned around. "Yes." He said reluctantly, handing her the pen.

"Oh my God!" Chase threw his hands up and started to leave.

"Oh, Chase! Stick around, you might get this one." Cameron said.

Chase stayed as far from her as he possibly could. This was just too weird for him. One day, he's going through life, trying to get over her, trying to deal with what he did, and the next day she's back acting as if everything's hunky dory…give him a fuckin' break!

A few minutes and almost all their guesses later Thirteen stood up and pointed at the board excitedly "Chase is a dumbass!"

Cameron turned around smirking and gave her the pen before walking toward her ex.

"Hey! We were doing diseases!" House said turning around, throwing the pen that she had thrown earlier.

She stared at Chase in a way that used to mean 'I want to fuck you,' but he could tell meant something far different. Unfortunately, it still turned him on. "Who said that's not a disease in itself?" She raised an eyebrow at him before deciding against talking to him and sitting down to participate.

She grinned to herself. Life just became amazingly fun. She knew how Chase operated; she knew all of his looks. She knew that with the simple stare she gave him, she turned him on. She could now have fun with House also. She didn't feel so small around him, and she really didn't have deep meaningful feelings for him anymore. She didn't love either of them; she finally felt free. Free of everything. She's only understood that old saying "a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders" a couple times in life. This was definitely one of those moments.

She's been through so much shit in her life, and, while sitting in that chair, she had a revelation: It was her turn to have fun. And that was how her life was going to be from now on.

**AN: Okay, so this isn't really how I expected this one to turn out either. I think my mind is just unconsciously programmed to make my stories happy and light throughout…**

**Let me know if you all enjoyed it! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few more rounds of Hangman passed before Cuddy graced the doctor's presence, showing why there was a double D in her last name. "How's everything going in here?" She asked walking into the room to lean against the back of a chair.

If House were a cartoon his eyes would have shot out of his head and steam would have come from his ears, as his jaw and tongue fell onto the table. "Well, we know one thing for certain." He said staring at her chest, "The twins are so happy that they got to come out and play today." He finally looked at her face.

She hit his face with a folder, deciding not to acknowledge him with words. "You have a case." She handed the rest of the team a copy before turning to look at Chase, then to Cameron. "How are things going with you two?"

Chase opened his mouth to talk about his issues, but Cameron beat him to it. "It's going swell!" She feigned a cheery disposition, "In fact, I can't remember why I divorced him in the first place." She gave a sarcastic smile to emphasize exactly how things were going.

Cuddy nodded her head in understanding. She then looked at Chase to find his nostrils flared and fingertips white against the table. "Well…" She looked at Thirteen, "Alert me when I need to cover up a murder." Everyone froze, including House, for a split second. Cuddy narrowed her perfectly defined brows at the group.

"Okay I will." Thirteen broke the silence. Unsure if her expression was plain or not.

Cuddy took one last look around the room before accepting that she wasn't going to find anything out from anyone anytime soon. She shrugged and mumbled something about how 'no matter how much they all claim to hate being in the same room with each other, they still protect each other.'

After the door shut they all turned towards each other, and took seats at the table. Ironically, every chair at the table was filled with an ass. This was probably the first time that that had happened, and now, it was going to be a norm. They all stared at one another, panic running through most everyone's veins.

Foreman was the first to speak. "Y-you don't think she—?"

Taub shook his head, but Thirteen was the one to cut him off. "No! How could she?"

Chase stared at her incredulously. "How do you?" Thirteen looked over at Cameron. "You can't be serious!? Cameron!" He scolded her.

"You're scolding me?" Cameron's voice started to rise. "Are you for real?"

"How can I not be?! This is my career, not to mention my LIFE on the line!" Chase stood up and leaned over the table towards her.

Everyone stared at him then gave a glance to her; they all scooted their chairs back at the same time.

Cameron stood up matching his actions. "Give me some fucking credit Chase! I only told her what she was going to find out anyways! She's smart; she was bound to pick up on what I presume were not so subtle hints that something had happened! Jesus Christ! Get off your high horse! You're not a good actor! Everyone can tell when something bothers you!"

Chase held his hand up trying to speak, "That's not the point!" He stabbed his index finger into the glass.

"No! It's not the point! The point is everyone in this room knows what you did! And you know what? You only told one person! You only told your wife!" Cameron paused, and Chase didn't have a reply. Everyone else was dead silent. She swung her arms, flourishing her next point. "Everyone else found out by different means! I was only saving my best friend time because I needed to talk to someone! You were clearly not that person God dammit!" she slammed her hands back on the table.

"How can you say that? How can you say that you couldn't talk to me about something that I did? That's like saying Thirteen can't talk about kissing women!" His energy level had gone down and he wasn't yelling anymore, but he was still pretty angry.

At his last sentence, Thirteen threw her hands up and looked around at everyone as if asking why it always had to come back to that. House looked over with what she thought was excitement and possibly a small amount of giddy in his eyes. He whispered, so not to distract the fighting duo. "This is better than my soaps…it might be better than porn." He thought about his addition. "No, I take that back, nothing's better than porn."

"Don't you dare fucking say that! Those comparisons are completely different!" Cameron felt herself get angrier at her ex husband.

"How? How are they different?" He started to yell again.

"She'll talk! You won't! You won't talk to anyone! You won't talk to Foreman or me. You won't go see a psychiatrist! All you fucking do is sit back and listen. You listen to the almighty House! 'House has the answer, he always does!' It doesn't matter how wrong the answer is, to you he's right. To you he's God!" She finished pointing at the man in question.

"Are we really back to that again?"

"Yes! We're back to that again!" She stared him down.

He rolled his eyes and sat down. "I'm done with this."

A smile graced Cameron's face and she laughed, completely fed up with her ex husband._ Okay, maybe I lied to myself, this won't be fun at all._ "Oh my God!" She turned away from the table and looked up at the ceiling. She put her hands on her back, much like a pregnant woman would to relieve aches and pains. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for what they hoped would be more. Chased stared at her back. Cameron whirled around so fast that it took everyone by surprise. "You are such a hypocrite!"

Chase stood back up. "How?" He boomed, opening up his arms, waiting for her to open fire. He walked around the table, giving them no barrier.

"All I have heard for the last six years is 'You're in love with House! Admit it! You don't love me, you love hi—!'"

"You were!" He yelled.

"Yes, and I owned up to that!" She walked up to him and got all up in his business. "You still wanted to marry me, you still wanted to call me yours. You wanted some kind of sick ownership over me! And I own up to the fact that I let you have that too! But the minute the shoe's on your foot, you shut up, then shut down. You don't do anything but deny, deny, deny! You put him on a pedestal and you fucking know it! When it comes down to it, you can't, won't or don't own up to anything that will tatter your perfectly bland reputation!"

He couldn't take it. They were mere centimeters apart, and, to be honest, he was still in love with her. He grabbed her and kissed her in one fluid motion. However, before he could even sink in to the kiss, she had pushed him away.

By this point, even House's jaw had dropped.

She slapped him with everything she had. The sound actually echoed throughout the room and the hall. "Go fuck yourself!" Usually she would run out of the room. This time she stayed to see what he was going to do.

Everyone else in the room was either smirking in Cameron's favor or like Thirteen, their jaws were still on the table.

Apparently a slap was all it took because after this, Chase actually apologized. "I'm sorry Cameron." She was seething about twelve different emotions…none were even remotely close to forgiving or happy. "For everything. I've been nothing but a jerk since you walked in here this morning and I haven't given you the benefit of the doubt for anything." He turned to look at House. "I'm going home for the rest of the week. Call me if we get a case." He walked out.

"That's it?!?!" House raised his voice while he stood up. "That big giant build up for a slap and an apology!?" Cameron wasn't talking so he got bored. He looked out the window until Chase got into the elevator before he pulled his cell phone out. "Hey dumbass Wombat! We have a case. We've had it since before your little audience gathering fight. Get your ass back up here." He flipped his phone shut and went back into doctor mode. "Someone close the damn blinds. No one will be able to concentrate with all those people looking at us like fish."

Two diagnoses later, Cameron found herself on her third pack of trident (between packs, she brushed her teeth vigorously for more than the recommended time), trying to find that good clean feeling. She was in the lab, trying to stay away from her ex husband and pretty much every single person on that floor. She was having trouble concentrating because of the obvious…she was lacking sleep. (Gotta love sarcasm.)

She was on her fourth time at trying to look at a specific slide when a cup of coffee was set down on her right side. "I thought you could use a little distraction."

"Ha! That's what this day has been to this case: One giant distraction." She replied as she turned around and took the cup anyways. "Thank you." She held the cup up.

Remy shrugged. "Anything to make your life easier." She smiled that smile and Cameron couldn't help but return it. Remy stared at her for a long moment. Her eyes scrunched and her lips pursed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Cameron started dabbing her cheek.

Remy broke into brief laughter. "No."

"Then what?" She asked looking up into her best friends eyes.

"Well, I was wanting to talk to you about something that happened last night, but with everything that's happened today, I don't know…" She set her coffee down and crossed her arms.

"Please! Anything you say to me will make this day better!" Cameron groaned.

"You sure?" Thirteen raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean what you said?" Thirteen threw her off guard.

"What?" Cameron asked confused.

"Did you mean what you said? Last night?" She cocked her head.

"Which part?" Cameron asked.

"Does it matter?" Thirteen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you going to answer every question with a question?" Cameron looked at her with a spark in her eyes.

"Do you want me to?" Thirteen started smiling.

Cameron grinned and shook her head. "Which part? And don't answer that with another question!" Cameron was still smiling. _Leave it to_ _Remy Hadley…_

Thirteen became very serious very fast. She knelt down in front of Cameron and looked into her eyes. "The part when you told me that you loved me too? Did you mean what you said?"

Cameron's breath caught in her throat and her smile faded into shock. "How did you…?" She trailed off.

"I wasn't asleep." Remy answered.

"You weren't asleep?!" Cameron stood up and began to pace. "How could you not be asleep?"

"How can I get you to answer my question first?" Remy responded. She stood up and turned around. "Did you mean what you said?"

Cameron's heart was pounding, her ears were ringing, her stomach was doing somersaults. She had a fucking circus production going on inside her body. Then she looked into Thirteen's eyes and everything seemed to fade away. All of her problems seemed to do that around Remy Hadley. "Yes." The answer was simple. Why was she so scared to say it?

"You did?" Thirteen's entire face lit up, her smile went from barely to euphoric in a fraction of a second. She walked over to her and picked her up as she hugged her. "Because I meant what I said when I told you I loved you."

"I know." Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck.

This was not happening…in the lab. This was not happening in the lab with glass for walls, and this was certainly not happening in front of an audience…

It seemed that both women were thinking the same thing. They broke apart as if something had shocked them. "So, uh…do you need any help?" Thirteen asked as she backed away a few more steps.

"Uh…" Cameron pretended to mull it over. "Of course." She smiled at her. Their eyes connected again, and she forgot what she was doing. She could tell Remy forgot too. "We should…" she pointed to the test she had been trying to perform before the brunette came in.

"Oh, right! Yeah…" They both went to grab the slide and their fingers touched. They looked at each other and their smiles turned into grins. There was no way they were going to get this done. "Maybe I should…" Thirteen pointed to the door with her thumb.

Cameron started to laugh, "Yeah maybe you should."

Thirteen started to back away. "Okay so I'll be in the office when you're done. With the test…and maybe we could get home tonight…" Thirteen stammered the whole way as she walked backwards to the door.

Cameron was watching her the whole time with the goofiest grin on her face. "Okay. I'll be a little bit." She said as she turned back to her task.

"That's fine. I'm in no rush…Oh, and Cameron?"

"Yeah?" Cameron turned around expecting Thirteen to be by the door.

Thirteen had swiftly come right behind Cameron and was right in Cameron's face when she turned around. She bent down to Cameron and pressed her lips into the unsuspecting blonde's.

The unsuspecting blonde was quick to return the feel of her lips this time. After this mornings kiss, it felt completely natural, which was something she would never have expected or predicted for herself.

Thirteen pulled away all too soon, but if she didn't…they might've…and that would've been fun for everyone involved. Even the completely uninvolved third party watchers…but it wouldn't be so fun when House starts..well everything he does. So, she reluctantly pulled away. "I'll be in the office."

"Yeah, you said that." Cameron stated as she regained her breath. "I'll be a little bit." She licked her lips.

"Yeah, you said that." Thirteen stared at her a little bit longer before she left for real this time.

About an hour and a half later, Cameron walked in with a neutral face. "House was right." She smiled a cheeky smile to what appeared to be a very bored group.

"You're just happy because that means that you were right." Foreman stated, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes." She stated simply. That made Foreman look at her. "That…and other reasons." She glanced at Thirteen who barely smiled, but she could tell that she was paying attention to the conversation.

"What other reasons are those?" House walked in from his office.

"Well, they are reasons that aren't your concern and aren't your business." She handed him the test. "You were right."

"Yes. I heard that part of the conversation too. The walls are made of glass, not sound proof rubber." He stated. "Chase." Chase looked up from is crossword, boredom strewn across her face. "I trust Cameron enough that she didn't fake a test in order to kill this patient, don't you?" Chase's face flushed with anger. "Good. Go give the treatment. You and Foreman can stay over and make sure everything's going well. Everyone else, go home."

Cameron looked at Thirteen as she hung up her coat and grabbed her purse. The women left headed towards the elevators. Just as they were going to press the doors shut button House barged into the cab with a surprising grace.

He shuffled himself so that he was in between the two women. "So, Lesbian?" He turned to Thirteen. "What happened? Bar skanks not enough of a challenge? So you wanted to try out Miss Congeniality—unless it involves her ex?" He hugged Cameron to his side.

Thirteen looked at him, then to Cameron. "Yes." She said. "Although, it didn't happen exactly like that. I did get bored with the bar skanks yes, but it wasn't because of the challenge." She took Cameron's hand and pulled her from House. "I wanted an actual relationship, and I finally found one." She put her own arm around Cameron whose normally expressive face was neutral again.

House couldn't even try to read it, so he looked back at Thirteen. The elevator alarmed them that they had reached the ground floor. "You're shitting me." He said to Thirteen before looking at Cameron. "And you! I am appalled that you would go along with such a hurtful game, Miss Morality." He feigned hurt feelings.

"I thought I was Miss Congeniality…" Cameron stated as they walked toward the exit.

"Who are you kidding! You could never be Sandra Bullock! For starter's you'd have to go back to being a brunette…"

"Well of course I would. What was I thinking! Thank you so much, House, for giving me my own award. Do I get a sash and a bouquet?"

He stared at her with a hint of a smile as he got on his bike, "I'll see what I can do." He revved it up and sped out of the parking lot. He'd never admit it, but she had always been his favorite duckling and he really had missed her before Cuddy brought him back to do his paperwork. And he really had missed her before Cuddy made her and the Wombat and the black one his team again. And he really had missed her when she left because of himself and the Wombat. But he'd never admit it. Ever…Except maybe that one time to Wilson.

"I think he likes you." Thirteen said as they walked across the street to her car.

"Yes, well rumor has it that I'm his favorite." She laughed at Thirteen's reaction.

"What? Where did you hear that?" She asked pulling out so that they could go home themselves.

"I'll give you two guesses and no it wasn't Cuddy." She turned to look out the window.

"Wilson?" Thirteen looked over in disbelief. Cameron nodded. "Good God! That's so funny! The misanthropic, narcissistic, son of a bitch loves the sweet natured, sunny faced, moral driven girl the most." She shook her head, and Cameron laughed at her descriptions. "Although," Thirteen slid her hand from the wheel to Cameron's hand that was settled on her knee, "I can see why you're his favorite…you're my favorite."

Cameron turned from looking out at the streetlights to Remy's shadowy face. "You're my favorite." She said as she leaned in and kissed her cheek. Remy pulled into the apartment complex. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she killed the engine.

**AN: Okay, so what do we think? Do we like? Should I continue? I mean, I really could end this right here. It's sweet and sappy right? Let me know!**

**This really wasn't what I thought was going to happen, but this is what came out as I typed…**

**I didn't really edit this, so sorry for anything wrong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long, but notice the rating change! That makes a few of you happy right? Right?**

They walked in step, side by side up to Remy's apartment door. They made small talk along the way, and spoke greetings to a couple passers by while Thirteen was opening the door.

It took her a couple tries but she finally managed to get the damn thing open and nodded for Cameron to go in first. "So, do you want to—ohmmm." Thirteen was pushed against the door as it closed. She was completely consumed by Cameron, and there was no place she would have rather been.

After a few moments, kissing became too little and the want, need and lust made themselves known. Remy turned them around so that Cameron was the one against the wall. "Allison." She kissed down her neck in an unknown rhythm.

"Mmmmm." The blonde moaned her encouragement, but was sorely disappointed when the brunette pulled away.

Remy had her hands on the sides of Cameron's face against the door. She needed a moment to calm herself down. She held herself at arms length, and stared into her eyes. When Cameron's eyes became inquisitive, Remy spoke, "I just need a minute…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we going to fast? We—" Cameron started her apologies and alternative activities list, but Remy cut her off.

"NO! No I…I I just need a minute to let it soak in that this is real. That I am finally gonna be with you—and not just the physical stuff, but I'm gonna be with you be with you too…" She shook her head and turned away, "I don't know. I'm not making any sense. I—"

Cameron cut her off by pushing herself away from the door and kissed her. "You're making perfect sense."

Kiss.

"Yeah?" Remy smiled.

Kiss.

"Uh huh." Cameron answered while nodding and leaning into her.

Kiss.

"Okay."

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Their kisses quickly turned passionate again, and soon, they were on their way through Thirteen's living room and onward to the bed. Cameron was pulling her the right direction and pulled Remy's shirt off simultaneously. However, that was enough for her to miss measure the distance to the stairs, causing her to land on her ass on the middle step. Thirteen caught herself just in time, from falling on top of the blonde, and made a trail of feather light kisses on her neck back up to her lips.

"You okay?" She asked with a smile on her face as she started to feast on the blonde's neck again.

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, my ass broke my fall."

"Mmm, I'm sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around Cameron's middle and pulled her back into a standing position. "Maybe I can make it feel better." She started rubbing said ass.

Cameron guffawed. That made Remy stop what she was doing and take a step back to look at her with confusion. When Cameron realized she had lost all contact with Remy she looked at the taller woman. "Haha, I'm sorry. Hahmm, sorry." She gathered herself. "That was just really corny. I wouldn't expect that from you…under these circumstances." She was still laughing slightly.

"I can be corny under any circumstance." She caught Cameron's eyes in a playful manner, but soon, Cameron felt that she was staring through them.

The stare was so intense and intimate that she forgot what had made her laugh in the first place. "Kiss me." She breathed out.

Remy walked up to her, "Whatever you say, Ally." She brought her into the best kiss either of them had ever had.

Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck and her legs around Thirteen's waist. Thirteen propped up a leg on a stair to help her hold her lover. Cameron pulled away. "Make love to me."

Thirteen took in everything about Cameron: Her eyes, her hair, her lips and smile…everything was spectacular. Nothing could be more perfect. "Whatever you say, Ally." She leant back in slowly and nipped at her lips before giving her a full on kiss.

She walked them both up the five stairs to her bedroom and carefully laid her down. She acted as though she was dealing with glass and the wrong movement would break her.

Cameron took notice of this and couldn't help but smile. "I know that I'm supposed to be the gentle one, but that doesn't mean that I need to be handled with care. If you know what I mean." She sat back up to pull her own shirt off before she leaned in to kiss her.

Once she knew she had distracted Remy enough she flipped them over so that she was on top. She kissed down the brunette's neck and even further to her tummy.

Remy inhaled at the sensation overload; everything felt so good. Before she knew it, Cameron had their remaining clothes thrown halfway across the room, and was straddled atop her lover, feasting on every inch of skin. She had finally processed what Cameron had said about not needing to be handled with care, and an overwhelming need to be in control took over. She rolled them over and kissed her hard; at the same time, her hand was traveling lightly, but with intention, from Cameron's knee.

Cameron started to moan, causing Remy to smile and still her hand. That erotic moan turned into a frustrated groan and a roll of Cameron's hips. Remy, smiling to the point of laughter, started to kiss down the blonde's neck and let her hand finish its journey.

She pulled away so that she could see Cameron's eyes, then her fingers began their dance. Almost immediately, Cameron's eyes glazed over. She let her head fall back and bit her lip; she was utterly and completely in a state of euphoria. Soon, the pure bliss turned into a need for release, and Remy was reading her body so thoroughly and completely that that release wasn't hard to find. She shuttered and her toes literally curled from the ecstasy that she had just experienced.

They didn't fall asleep until three thirty that morning; they were too busy trying to live in the small haven that they had created in less than a day. When the alarm started going off, Thirteen was already up. She was drawing along Cameron's arm with her nails. "Mmm, that feels nice."

Thirteen looked over at the blonde, unaware that she was awake too. "Yeah?" She asked as she leaned across the blonde to turn the extra noise off. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She kissed her.

"Good." Cameron said after they broke apart. "We should get ready."

Thirteen sighed. "Okay."

It took them a while to actually get out of bed, but they were still at the office first. Cameron set to doing her original chores: Coffee, her e-mail, House's e-mail, House's mail, then her mail. But, when she got to what would be the House part of her normal chores she stopped. That would be the old me, not the new and happy me. She shook her head at herself and turned from the door that lead her inside the Grinch's office, to find a grinning Thirteen. "What?" She asked walking over to her desk to get her mail and coffee before sitting next to her lover.

"You're cute when you're trying to stop yourself from reverting to your old self." Thirteen said, still smiling like a fool. She took one of Cameron's hands and kissed the tips of her fingers.

Cameron couldn't stop herself from smiling too. "Careful with that, or we'll have to start searching for hidden cameras here and at your place…" She trailed off as she unconsciously started leaning in.

Thirteen closed the distance a—

"Oh! My! God!" The voice broke them apart faster than a bolt of lightning could have.

**AN: I've actually had a good chunk of this written for a while, but I just didn't know how to finish it…well I like this ending!**

**So tell me! Who is the voice? I want to know who you think/want it to be…now, I do have a person in mind, but if I like one of your ideas better I'll put it in there instead…so let the guessing begin!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, so I know that it's been a while—more than a while…a really long time, but I hit a bit of a block. I'm sorry; I hope you missed me though… After reading your reviews, which made me laugh and smile btw, I wanted to bring in someone way out in left field. And, the only central character that no one guessed was Wilson, but the problem with that is House would know by the afternoon… I almost brought in Stacy just make everyone say "What the fuck?" but again I decided against it. So, after debating between Wilson (even though I had rejected him like 73 times), Taub (I liked that idea a lot, those of you who wanted it to be him) and the mystery flavored dum dum, I went with the mystery flavored dum dum! Well, I'll stop talking now, and let you do what you came here to do.**

Cameron stood up and held her hands together before just deciding to cross her arms as she faced the intruder. Thirteen stood up and walked over to the coffee machine trying not to make eye contact, so that she wouldn't have to talk.

"What the hell is this?" The unexpected company motioned between the women with surprised eyes, and a hint of a smirk.

"Cuddy, we can explain…" Cameron lost her words.

"Uh huh." Cuddy said with a voice that told them that they weren't going to be able to explain themselves out of what she just saw…or almost saw; her voice also held a bit of excitement for the two of them. She stepped into the room further and crossed her arms. When neither of them started talking, she did. "And that explanation is…you were both reaching down for an imaginary pencil?"

"Yes! Thank God we don't have to go into further detail." Thirteen paused a second. "If we did, Cameron and I might start to feel awkward." She set her coffee down, looking between the older doctors like she was watching a tennis match.

Cuddy was grinning like a fool, "Yeah, I'd hate for something to happen between my rebelliously charming doctor and my innocently…" Cuddy raised a brow and smirked as she quickly glanced between the two, "_un_-innocent, sweet-natured doctor." Her statement was supposed to be taken sarcastically. When all the other doctors did was stare, she continued in a more blatantly sarcastic way. "I mean, I would hate it if two of my best doctors found actual, dependable, reliable, foundation-building happiness! What would the world come to?" She made an exaggerated motion with her hands, and threw a file down on the table. "Have House sign that and don't get caught doing something you shouldn't." She gave a pointed stare to Thirteen, then realized that Cameron should be the one to stare at in this situation, what with the janitor's closets and patients houses… She turned around at the door, and smiled. "Every happiness to you both." With that said, she left.

"Thanks." Cameron said, still bug-eyed from the abrupt entry and calm acceptance that Cuddy gave.

"Geez…you think she's in a giving mood?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron turned and looked at her. "I'd say so."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a second, then they took their seats again. This time though, there was no touching. However, that didn't stop them from looking at each other, and in the process catching the other one. They smiled goofy schoolgirl smiles, those ones of complete and total happiness, and turned back to the task at hand before Foreman and Chase walked in together.

"Hello Cameron, Thirteen." Foreman greeted as they walked in, looking bored and stoic like always. Chase didn't say anything; he just went to one of the desks and set his stuff down.

"Hey boys." Thirteen greeted back…as friendly and not awkward as possible.

"Hey." Cameron greeted, despite Chase's childishness.

Taub walked in, "Oh good. The whole family is here." He said this in his 'it might be sarcastic, but no one can really tell' tone.

Everyone looked at him for a second before continuing what they were doing: Chase avoiding Cameron and in turn Thirteen. Foreman excluded himself from the tension filled atmosphere and was doing his normal routine, or at least he was trying to look like he had excluded himself from the whole 'Cameron's back. I don't know who the hell to side with thing.' Thirteen was staring at the table drinking her coffee and Cameron was going through her mail. Taub sat down at the table with Foreman, Cameron, and Thirteen just as House limped in.

"Good morning children; Papa's here." He said as we walked through to his office. When he looked at his desk to find no mail opened, and his computer off. He turned it on and walked back out to the rest of them. "Cameron." He stared at her.

"Yes?" She didn't even look up from the letter she was reading.

"Why is there mail on my desk? And why haven't my e-mails been answered?" He said as her sat down at the head of the table, next to Cameron, and leaned on it so that he was invading her personal bubble.

"Probably because you haven't done them…" She looked at him like he was four, "All you have to do is open them up and read them, and…if they're important, you respond to them. You should know this by now, I haven't been working here for quite a while…" She went back to her letter.

"Yes, that's true, but you're back now. So, the reason you didn't do it?" When she didn't respond, he continued, "Come one Cameron! That was one of your favorite parts of the job. I would let you sit in _my_ chair and get on _my_ computer…for that little bit every morning, I surrounded you, and you were in charge. Don't tell me you just don't want that anymore."

She was staring at him throughout his rant. "Okay." She shrugged and turned back to her letter, so that she could fold it and put it back in the envelope.

Everyone stared at her. Their jaws would have been dropped if their bodies had let them react to this new assertive woman that they weren't used to.

House stared at her a moment longer before he got up and went to the board. "Differential's people."

"We don't have a case, House." Foreman said with indifference.

"Then find one." He looked at Foreman and Taub, "Chase. Thirteen. Go get some clinic hours in. Be me and Cameron. And you." He pointed at Cameron with his cane. "Step into my office."

Everyone went about his or her assigned tasks. As Thirteen exited the office, she looked back at Cameron to make sure she'd be okay.

Cameron smiled back at her and followed House. She sat down in the chair across from his desk and crossed her legs.

"So, have you been reading 'how to be an assertive manipulator' again?" He asked as he took his seat. "I mean, it's been a few years since the last time, maybe they added a section on working with two men that you've dated and one of which you married then divorced."

Cameron smiled, "Yes, that's exactly what they did. When I saw the book in the store, I just had to have it. Then, after I read it, I wanted to try it out, you know, see if it really works." She sighed, "From where I'm sitting, it has."

House looked her in the eyes, "No it hasn't."

"Oh, so I didn't make you speechless a few minutes ago in the other room. It was all an act. Maybe I should reread that chapter about the narcissistic boss…"

He stared at her, with a fraction of a hint of a smile, if she wasn't studying him, she wouldn't have seen it. As always, when he gets bored or doesn't have anything else to say on a matter, he changed the subject. "Why did you really come back here?" He leaned forward on his desk, over the mail.

She chuckled slightly, "Hahmm, you'd really like to know the answer to that wouldn't you?...Yeah, now you have another puzzle about me, and it's going to drive you nuts until you solve it. Not, that you have the right pieces in the right places on the other one that you claim to have solved…"

"Stop psychoanalyzing. You're wrong most of the time." He started picking up his mail.

"That's funny, cause that has been the one thing I've tried to tell you every time you analyze me." She stood up with a slight grin. "Don't worry House; I'll stay around long enough this time for you to figure it out. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to the clinic to see if I can help. Page me when we get a case."

Cameron made her way out of his office and down to the clinic. She saw Thirteen standing there, trying to avoid taking another patient back. She stared at her a moment before Thirteen got the feeling that she was being looked at. When she finally saw Cameron, Cameron cocked her head in a follow me gesture.

Cameron went into the stairwell and went up to the landing half a flight up. When Thirteen made her way in and up the steps, she saw Cameron sitting against the wall.

"So," She leaned and slid down the wall in order to sit next to Cameron, "What did he talk to you about?" She tried to look at her face, but Cameron kept her face directed at the tile.

"He wanted to know why I came back. His curiosity got him like it always does." She took her hand and started tracing her fingers, and she put her head on her shoulders.

"And did you tell him? Because I don't really think that's fair seeing as how you haven't even told me…" Thirteen trailed off, she already had her cheek against the top of Cameron's head.

Cameron lifter her head, "Don't you know? Your first guess was spot on Remy…"

Thirteen searched her eyes for a minute, "You came back because of me?" She didn't know if it was a statement or question.

Cameron smiled and nodded, leaning in. "Was there ever another reason? Really?"

"Not from where I was." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "Didn't we already decide that this shouldn't happen here?"

"Yes, I believe we did; yesterday and this morning. When will we ever learn?" She grinned as she kissed her again.

"I just do not know, but I do know how we can have fun for the next few days."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" She asked with a suspicious smile.

They exited the stairwell a few minutes later; those goofy grins were back on their faces. They were getting ready to head into the clinic when they were summoned back to the office.

"What now House?" Thirteen asked as she and Cameron walked in together.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where my girls were because when I went down to the clinic, neither could be found. So…what were you doing..together?" He asked nonchalantly.

They both rolled their eyes, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Thirteen said with a smile.

"We were going to get lunch, but then we got paged. Seeing as how we don't have a case, we're going to head back down to the cafeteria now." She walked to the door that Thirteen was already at. "Bye House. See you after lunch." They walked down the hall. "You think he bought that?"

"No, but he's going to let it slide. He's too curious to see what we might be doing to come up with any solid conclusions yet." Thirteen answered.

They talked animatedly as they waited for an elevator, and when it finally came, they stepped inside. House had watched their interactions the whole time. Trying to read anything different about them. The only problem was that Cameron was so different that he couldn't use her to come up with conclusions. And he knew Thirteen was…for lack of any better words, in love with her, so she had changed when Cameron left. And, now, it'd been so long since he had seen them together, that he couldn't remember how they acted together six months ago._ I love challenges._ He thought as he turned his PSP and ipod on as he went into a cyber world, so that he would have no interruptions as he thought.

**AN: Like I said before, I'm really sorry that I left you all hanging for like…ever. But, I now know what's going to happen, so my posts should be coming up within a week of each other. Please tell me what you think of the chapter though…did you like Cuddy being the voice? Let me know! Ya'll are amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hot off the press! And I haven't reread any of it to check for errors, so I do apologize if you come across some. It's my bad… Hope you like it…**

Cameron was leaning so far on the counter, she was resting her head in her folded arms. Despite the fact that they were probably the only two getting any, they were still the first to arrive. This was only because she had to be the ever-punctual person she's always been. It's the one thing that Thirteen has yet to deter her from, so they were in the conference room waiting on everyone else.

Thirteen smirked at the expanse of skin that Cameron was showing as she was resting on the counter top. She got up and walked over to her lover. She leaned over the blonde slightly and started to trace patterns on her skin with her cold fingertips.

Cameron jumped, she straightened up, and Thirteen was at the perfect guesstimated angle to latch on to Cameron's throat. She gasped, "Just what do you think you are doing?" She smiled as she put her fingers in the brunette's hair to hold her there.

"I was just making sure you were alive…" she mumbled against the shorter woman's neck. "I can still feel a pulse. That's good."

Cameron chuckled slightly and turned around to face Thirteen, "Yes, but by the way you're hands feel…all the freaking time… I'm beginning to wonder if you're alive, or walking dead."

"Mmm, you'd like that wouldn't you. You're very own female Edward." She leaned in as far as she could, and put her hands on the counter top.

"Mhmm, Or! My very own bisexual Alice." She put her arms around the taller woman's waist.

Thirteen couldn't help but laugh, "Haha! Well, thankfully I just have cold hands… I thought you could care less about Twilight…"

"I can. But you brought it up…I just gave my own input." They looked at each other for a second, "Kiss?" Thirteen obliged her, "Dank you."

The alarm to the coffee machine went off, letting them know that Cameron could have her coffee. Thirteen licked her lips as she pulled away to let Cameron do her thing, "You are very welcome my dear. Anytime you want that again, I'm your girl."

"You bet your ass you are." Cameron smirked as she turned around and saw Thirteen in mid-sit. She smiled and shrugged as she went to sit next to her.

"Well." Thirteen started as she crossed her legs, "Your mood has certainly changed since you woke up this morning. What happened?"

"Oh, coffee and kissing…prelude's to my two favorite things in the world…" She grinned as she took a sip and leaned back, crossing her legs on top of the table.''

"And what would those be, Cameron?" Thirteen's voice lowered a couple octaves.

"Food and sex." She breathed out, staring in Thirteen's eyes.

"Good morning." Taub said as he came in the room, not really looking at them and going straight for the coffee.

"It is a good morning," Thirteen said, still staring at Cameron.

This caused Taub to turn around. "Okay." He said as he finally looked at them, "What's going on?" He felt like he was watching tennis as he looked from one woman to the other.

Cameron smiled and shook her head, "Nothing." She sobered as she turned around and stood up, "Why does something have to be going on for Thirteen to say something like that?"

"Um, I don't know. How about the fact that she's never said anything corny before in her life?" Taub watched Cameron as she washed her mug and put it back on the rack to dry.

She turned and looked at him, "Don't be so sure about that." She winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He stared at her as she put her lab coat on.

"Nothing." She flipped her hair out from under it, "Just that, obviously, you haven't slept with her…I'm going to the clinic." She gave Thirteen a huge smile as she left.

It too everything Thirteen had not to break down laughing at Taub's reaction.

His jaw dropped and he stared at Cameron until she left, then he turned his attention to the brunette, "You two slept together?"

She knit her eyebrows together, "In what way are you referring?"

"Who are we talking about?" Foreman asked as he walked in.

"Thirteen and Cameron." Taub answered.

Foreman stopped dead in his tracks, "Thirteen and Cameron?" he looked over at Thirteen.

"What did they do?" Chase was right behind Foreman.

Taub couldn't take it any more, "Well did you, or didn't you?"

"I still need to know what way you're asking that question…Did we sleep together like slumber party—minus the naked pillow fight, like strictly sleep…? Or—"

"Sleep together like kissin' and foreplay, naked and sweaty sleep together!" Foreman interrupted.

Thirteen pointed at him, "No."

"No?" The men asked all together.

"No, we're just good friends. Besides, I don't have the ability to make straight women bi-curious…" She looked at them as she stood up and grabbed her own lab coat, "Go watch some of House's porn." She headed toward the door and mumbled, "Bunch of horn dogs…" as she walked out of the door.

She got in the elevator before she did anything aside from look bored and annoyed. She pulled out her cell phone._ – Hey, if you wanted to just forego the plan and announce us to the world, we could have had a lot more fun than that…supply closet by the ER? _She sent the text to Cameron as she made her way to the suggested destination anyways.

Cameron was walking in as the closet cam into view. She turned and saw Thirteen, waiting until she came in also, "So, what happened?" Cameron asked as she pushed the door shut and locked it behind Thirteen.

"Well, Taub freaked out…" Thirteen leaned against the door as Cameron hugged her.

"That was expected." Cameron kissed her jaw.

"Yes, but then Foreman and Chase walked in before I could get a word in edgewise…" Cameron stopped all action and stared at her, "I called them a bunch of horn dogs and told them that it was just like a junior high sleepover…which it was…before you left."

"Well, as far as they're concerned, nothing's changed…yet." She smiled as Thirteen smirked and held her close, "Do you think we can hold out until next Friday?"

"Babe, it's only a week…" Thirteen laughed.

"A week is long…ish." She pulled back and crossed her arms.

Thirteen snorted, "Yeah, insanely."

"I do not want your sarcasm." She started acting like a four year old herself.

"And what do you want?" Thirteen stuck out her bottom lip and mimicked Cameron.

"I want your lips." She said in a sultry tone as she stepped back into Thirteen's embrace. "And I want your body."

"Right now?" Thirteen almost whimpered.

"Uh huh." Cameron nodded with a grin.

"Right here?" She squeaked this time.

"Well, maybe a little further in the room…don't want to give us away today right? That's what this whole meeting has been about after all…" She pulled her until they were against the back shelf. Thirteen of all people looked apprehensive, "What, what's wrong?" Cameron stopped becoming concerned.

Thirteen stared at her for a second before smashing her lips against the blonde's. "I love you." She pulled back and looked in her eyes, "You know that?"

Cameron couldn't stop the smile that overtook her face, "Yeah I do," she touched her face and rubbed her cheek, "I love you too."

Thirteen then decided it was okay to continue, and soon, she had Cameron pressed up against the shelf. That is until Cameron switched their positions and a fight for dominance occurred. They walked out half an hour later, they looked fine aside from both of them being a little pink in the cheeks and that they were glistening (not sweating) a little from what had just happened.

"So, I could go for some food, you?" Thirteen asked.

"One of my two favorite things…" Cameron smirked, as they walked into the cafeteria.

It wasn't long before they heard the unmistakable thump-step of House's cane. He stood at their table and inhaled deeply as he sat down, "Gotta love sex and coffee in the morning, right Cameron?"

Cameron smiled that 'I'm annoyed' smile she's mastered and looked at House, "That's right House, I do. You couldn't handle my morning routine." She looked at Thirteen, "He couldn't keep up."

"Don't say that to her! She'll think we really slept together! She's naïve…no that's you. She's…well, she probably wouldn't believe it, but that wouldn't stop her from repeating it. Then I wouldn't be gettin' any and you wouldn't have a job and it would just be a whole thing…"

"You're right I'm sorry. My thoroughly fucked body wouldn't let me control my mouth…"

Thirteen almost had soda come out of her nose as she tried not to laugh at House's reaction.

"You really had sex this morning didn't you?" His eyes were big as he stared at her.

"Did I?"

"Did you?" His expression hadn't changed.

Cameron raised her eyebrows and shrugged as she stood up. She looked at Thirteen to see if she'd be okay, and left when she nodded slightly in confirmation.

House turned to Thirteen as they watched her walk away, "Did she?"

Thirteen looked at him and smirked before turning back to finish her lunch…brunch type meal.

**AN: So, how'd you like it? The plan is just kind of being made up as I go…that much is obvious, I know. But, for being made up as it is, I think it's going okay…**

**There is an underlined quote that Cameron says, that's there because JMo said it in another movie, and I wanted to see if anyone would catch it and know what it's from… I think I'll let you tell me and then tell everyone next chapter…**

**I hope you guys like it. If you think I need to end it and end it quick because it's going nowhere… Let me know because that's almost how I'm feeling right now…aside from finishing their plan that is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry! I know that I said it'd be within the week for the chapters to appear, but I had like seven tests this week and last, not to mention a paper due…I hope that this makes up for it though…It's rather rough and I yet again, did not edit it, but it's here…**

It was finally the day they were counting down to: Friday. Throughout that week they had made comments to each other, and not so subtly been "caught" staring at the other.

On Wednesday, House had been talking, while Cameron was diligently taking notes and Thirteen was staring into space. "Lesbian!" He yelled. Both women turned and looked at him. Cameron had jumped before looking annoyed, where Thirteen just looked annoyed. "Interesting." He had replied to their reactions…the fact that Cameron actually looked up to answer.

However, on this day, they were going to be completely obvious. Partly because it was going to be fun, and partly to go ahead and be done with their game. House was hot on their not so secretive trail. They were actually surprised he hadn't said anything yet. They knew that he had more than enough evidence to call them out, but they also knew that he liked to mess with people's minds. Without saying anything, he was driving them up the wall a little. And, they were already making the boys cray cray, so to him it must've been a win-win.

That morning was probably the most glorious morning in the world. The lovely ladies had woken up late—very late. They both had about five missed calls from the team, that was perfectly equipped to handle nothing by the way, and were told to get in ASAP. They were also told that there wasn't a case, and House just wanted everyone there.

Thirteen looked over at Cameron, who was staring at her cell then flipping it shut repeatedly. She smirked, "Go take a shower; I know you're about to die from not being at work…"

Cameron looked up, and over to her, "Really?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Don't make me race you." Thirteen looked at her as she just stood there. She then made to move, but Cameron jumped up and ran to the shower.

After the water was turned on she came back to the doorway, "You know, your shower's kind of big…I think I need some company…" She crossed her arms.

Thirteen laughed, "Well…when you come up with an answer, let me know." She sat up in the bed and grabbed the remote.

"BABY!" Cameron whined over to the bed. She ripped the remote from Thirteen's hands and straddled her in one swift motion, "That was an offer, and you should know that I don't give out offers like this very often." She gave Remy their first mind-numbing kiss of the morning. "You know, it's really too bad you declined…" She got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"I didn't decline!" Remy made to jump off the bed in her excitement—this morning sex thing that Cameron liked so much? Yeah, she was beginning to figure out why that was—but, since she was in such an enlivened hurry, she didn't notice her feet getting caught in the top sheet. As she leapt from the bed, gravity made its presence known and she landed with a thud on the floor. That was far from stopping her, "I didn't decline!" She yelled again as she popped herself up.

Cameron had heard the thud and turned around, and right as she was about to get into the shower, Remy came in. "What was that noise?" She was scanning the taller woman with curiosity.

"I fell out of the bed. I didn't decline." There wasn't a breath between her sentences. Cameron started silently laughing. "What?" She asked as she walked toward her.

"You fell out of the bed?" Cameron bit her lips to keep from guffawing, and she put one hand on Remy's cheek and the other around her shoulder.

"Yes, but that's not the point." She said as she picked her up and brought her into the shower, "The point is that I didn't decline." She kissed her fervently.

They took a much longer shower than they would have in the time span of taking two separate ones. "Babe, you ready?" Thirteen asked walking to the door.

"Yeah!" Cameron said in a huff. She walked out of the bedroom with shoes, her purse and her vest in her hands. "Do you mind driving?" She walked to the door.

Thirteen held up her keys attached to her slacks—what a BAMF!—and motioned to the open door, "Let's go."

By the time they had walked inside the hospital, Cameron had situated herself and looked classy as ever. Thirteen looked all calm and chill like she always did. But, then they got into the elevator…it was completely empty.

The music had taken over, and tension was thick in the air, "So…ever done it in an elevator before?" Thirteen asked as she crossed her arms and looked up at the numbers.

Cameron had already done the same, "Nope."

"You want to find out if it's fun?" She kept her head up, but looked at Cameron's reaction.

Cameron uncrossed her arms and coughed slightly as she looked at the floor. She stepped forward and pushed the emergency stop button, "Yup." She said in the same casual tone.

An unknown, but rather short amount of time later, Cameron and Thirteen were redressing, "I can't believe we just did that." Cameron said as she grabbed her bra and started putting it on, "Oh, this is yours…" She moved to give it to her.

"So it is. I was wondering why I felt a little off."

They rearranged themselves, and when they felt the looked presentable, the pushed the button again, allowing the cab to continue its path. Cameron looked over at her girlfriend, and noticed some hairs astray. She moved them back and when Thirteen looked to thank her, she had to do the same. This made them look at each other with big grins.

To be honest, they really weren't that late. It was about 11 when they walked into the offices. It was that they weren't there first that threw everyone off. As they walked in they were laughing and their arms were linked.

This caused the men to look at them with wonderment, "What? So, because she's bi we can't link our arms? Well that's just too damn bad for you." Cameron said sarcastically.

"No, of course you can. You are woman, hear you roar." Taub said staring at them, the immediately looking at his file of nothing.

Cameron smirked and walked over to the coffee machine—girl needed coffee after her morning activities… it made her happy.

"Oh, don't bother. We're out of coffee…" Chase before she even made it halfway there.

"What? How?" She turned around to face them, "There was like…half a can in there yesterday." She crossed her arms and looked at them perplexed.

"Foreman dropped it one the floor." Chase replied. Cameron raise her eyebrows.

"Only because the wombat ran into me as I was trying to measure." Foreman defended himself.

Cameron snorted with laugher, "That's fine, I'll just go get some downstairs. Rem?" She looked at Thirteen, "You want anything?"

"Mmm, yeah. A blueberry scone and some decaf would be nice." Cameron nodded and left the room. "What? Because she's straight she can't call me Rem? It's my name…" She stared at them in much the same manner that Cameron had earlier.

"It's the first syllable of your name." Chase said as he and Thirteen took seats at the table, "See, first it's your first name, then the first syllable and well, before you know it it's pumpkin and muffin and honey and sugar and anything really that's sweet and you can eat…" He stared at Thirteen, "Are you ready for that?"

"What I'm ready for is for you to get your mind out of the gutter, Sparky. All that you're doing is assuming, and you know what they say when people assume." _Where the hell is she?_ Thirteen was starting to get antsy.

Cameron came back a good ten minutes later. It was perfect because by this time all of the men had gone off to get their clinic hours in, something the women had done much earlier in the week. "Where the hell have you been? God dammit and the Holy Ghost or the Holy Spirit, whatever we're supposed to call him now. Can't even keep track, son of a bitch. God dammit. Ponchos pilot at the last supper, son of a bitch! " Thirteen took her scone and coffee from Cameron who was towering above her. If she were to have thought about it, Thirteen would have realized that was in a very vulnerable position: her legs propped up on the table, and she was leaning back in her chair…oh well.

"Well, Kathy Griffin, I had to wait in line behind the freaking Duggar's, I swear to God!" Thirteen smiled and leaned up, letting Cameron know that she wanted a kiss. Cameron complied, "Seriously!" She sat down next to her, "This family had like 3500 kids and their cousins…I was surprised that I could find what I needed…"

"3500, Babe? Really?" She was smirking at her girlfriend.

"Yes…3500." They had a staring contest with each other. This little contest got so intense that Thirteen put her feet down and leaned forward on her chair.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked as he and Taub walked in.

They both turned to them, "What? So because we're grown women we can't have staring contests?"

Both of the men in the room looked at the lovely ladies, then to each other and repeated this a couple times, "What the hell is going on with you two?" Foreman asked rather bluntly.

"Alright fine! You caught us! Cameron and I are having an affair! She's pregnant with Chase's baby, and we're going to leave this damn state and raise it like it never had a sperm donor to begin with! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Thirteen spoke dramatically.

Taud stared at her and smirked with a bit of a chuckle. Foreman raised his eyebrows, and tried to keep from laughing, "Now, what's really going on?" this time, he looked at Cameron.

"Okay, fine. Everything she said is true, minus the child and the leaving the state part. We go to her house every night and pork until the early hours. Then we wake up and have morning sex like I like to have, and we still manage to be the first ones here every morning." Cameron said exasperated.

"You wouldn't do that…not after Chase. I can't see you getting involved at the office anymore…and you're straight."

Cameron touched her nose, "Precisely." She whispered. "So why does something have to be going on?"

House had been hiding in his office the entire morning; he had seen everything. He had seen when the elevator had stopped, he had scene them come out of that very elevator about twenty minutes later, he had seen them come in with their arms linked, he had seen the way Cameron looked at Thirteen before she went downstairs, and best of all, he had seen the cute little couple kiss and the staring there afterwards. _This is a fantastic day…_ He thought.

He walked into the main office, "Foreman, Taub, go find Chase then go find a case…that last part is the first part minus the H." He smiled at himself.

Taub and Foreman rolled their eyes before they left.

"So, when should I be expecting my Christmas card? Late November, or early December? I hope that you two are kissing under the mistletoe for it either way. Granted, for you two there doesn't have to be any mistletoe at all…" He looked above where Thirteen was sitting.

"House—" They both started, but were cut off.

"I know…So don't pretend that you're not together. I want pictures of your sexcapades. You have a week for that."

"Yeah, we'll get right on that." Thirteen replied sarcastically.

"House, don't say anything to the boys." Cameron gave him her subtle puppy dog face.

"And why should I give in to this request?" He turned to her.

"Because I'm your favorite…" That didn't work, although it did look like he was thinking of considering that fact, " And because this evening before everyone left we were going to make out on the table. Since you know, you could have a camera ready and take as many pictures as you like…for yours and Wilson's eyes only of course."

"Of course." She shrugged, then he mulled it over, "Alright, you win…only because I get to take pictures." He stood and left the office.

"I'm sorry, we were going to make out on the table?" Thirteen turned to Cameron, "That's the first I have heard of this…"

"Well, I made it up, he was going to give us away…but, I mean…we get to make out on the table." She gave her a seductive grin. "That'll be fun."

Thirteen had made her way to the cafeteria first for lunch, and had taken a small table by the window. She was staring out at the butterfly garden, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cameron was standing next to Remy with her tray in her hands.

Thirteen looked up and smiled, "Is that all you're worth? A penny?" She asked. He hand had automatically moved from the table and started stroking the back of Cameron's thigh.

This made Cameron smile, "So what were you thinking about that involved me?" She set her tray down and sat across from her.

"Oh," Thirteen put her arms above her head and leaned backwards, stretching. "Just about this evening, and how I wouldn't mind it being more than just making out…" She grinned as she flopped her arms back on the table.

Foreman and Chase were out of earshot, but they totally saw what Thirteen did. "What was that? With the thigh and the caressing?" Chase was a little pissed.

"Well, it looked like my ex-girlfriend has a bit of a crush on your ex-wife. Who, by the way, doesn't seem at all shocked or uncomfortable… I'd say she might even reciprocate." Foreman was still looking at them.

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you say that?" Chase crossed his arms, staring at Foreman.

"Oh…" He pointed at the women, "Just the fact that Cameron's playing footsie with Thirteen is a big giveaway…" Foreman stood up from their table. "Face it Chase, you are the Ross to her Carol."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase stood up too.

"She's gay…or at the very least bisexual…She left you for a woman!" Foreman laughed as he walked away. Chase stood there staring at them a while longer.

Taub had been on the phone arguing with his wife, yet again, when he looked over and saw Cameron and Thirteen at a table by the window. Then, he saw Cameron and Thirteen at a table by the window. "Oh my God!" His jaw dropped, "No! Honey not you! Not you, I swear! I just saw Thirteen and Cameron kiss…Yes, they're the women on the team…Yes, she was married to him, that's why I said what I said!"

Throughout the last few hours of the day, everyone had gone off to do their own thing. Cameron went to the lab, Foreman went to neurology, Chase went to watch a surgery, Thirteen went to the gym in the hospital before joining Cameron, and Taub stayed in the office. House lurked around, he ventured through everywhere checking where his team was, annoying Cuddy and Wilson…the usual.

It was around four thirty that everyone migrated back to the main office. House was sitting in his chair, putting the battery in the camcorder he had gotten a hold of. He had a smirk on his face as he watched them in his darkened office…it might have been because he had asked Cuddy and Wilson to come in for a conference, then again, it might not have been for that reason.

Taub was folding the paper he was reading when Foreman came in. "Hey Foreman, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh, I'm not sure why?" He asked as he walked over to his desk to get his coat and briefcase.

"I was going to get a drink…"

Foreman thought about his day, and how his ex-girlfriend had replaced him with small, innocent Cameron. "Yeah, I could go for a drink."

"Oh, me too. I need to pass out as quickly as possible…pretend that this day didn't happen." Chase came into the room. It was at this point that House turned his camera on; he stayed in his office, just until the women arrived.

"Dude you're lookin' rough." Foreman looked at him laughing at first, but he became sympathetic.

"Yes, well. It's not everyday that you find out that your ex-wife is gay…" Chase rubbed his face, then looked at Foreman. "How is this not effecting you at all? The other one's your ex…"

"Well, I already knew she was attracted to women…it was..part of my attraction to her." Foreman stated arrogantly.

"So the fact that she's a hell of a lot happier with my ex-wife doesn't effect you at all?"

Foreman stared at him for a second with realization. "She's not happ_ier_ with her…" He stared at Chase a bit longer, but was distracted when a certain blonde and brunette that had pretty much been the topic of conversation for the past couple weeks entered.

They were gossiping and talking animatedly, not paying attention to anyone else. Thirteen sat on the table and Cameron sat in the chair that Thirteen's feet weren't occupying. "How can you still be on that? That happened like six years ago! And it didn't even happen to you! It happened to Jennifer Aniston…last time I checked, your name was not Jennifer…" Thirteen said rolling her eyes.

"So! I can still pick a side which is obviously not the same side you're on…" She crossed her arms, "How can you have taken Angelina's side! I mean, come on! You picked the scary, crazy girl over Rachel from Friends!"

"No." Thirteen put a finger up, "I picked neither side because I love Friends, but Angelina's a fucking amazing actor!"

"Yeah, Lara Croft Tomb Raider was fan-fucking-tastic."

"Bad example! Try 'The Changling', 'Girl, Interrupted', Oh! 'Gia'…you know the movies that she's been nominated for—and won. Jennifer Aniston won an Emmy yes, but after that…she's just been doing romantic comedies, which I love." She took Cameron's hand and caressed it. "I just…don't see the point in picking sides in a battle that I in no way have influence over, and is just dramatized by the media."

"We're still not watching 'Taking Lives.'" Cameron stood up and took her hand from Thirteen's grasp and put it around her shoulders.

"Why? We watched that God forsaken dumbass horror movie! Why can't we watch a kickass suspenseful movie? I tell you when all the scary parts are coming…" Thirteen put her hands around Cameron's waist, and nipped at Cameron's neck.

House had his camera and was filming the entire thing, and the other boys were just standing there staring. Their jaws were slack and they couldn't not watch what was unfolding.

"You promise?" Cameron asked, exposing her neck to her girlfriend a bit more.

"Uh huh." Remy whispered in her ear before she nipped at her lobe, "And I'll hold you close through the whole movie." The were staring into each others eyes, just centimeters apart.

"Well, okay. We can try a real scary movie…" Cameron pulled her closer.

Thirteen smiled in victory before she leaned in all the way and kissed her.

"Oh yeah!" House said excitedly as he walked around the table to get a close up of them.

This was when they "realized" that there were other people in the room, "House I said a camera not a camcorder." Cameron said indignantly and out of breath.

"Sorry, Cam, I just heard the cam part…haha!" He shoved the camcorder in their faces, "Come on! We had an agreement! On the table, and lose the shirts!"

Thirteen scooted further onto the table so that the backs of her knees were touching the edge; Cameron climbed astride Thirteen and they lay down on the table. They both looked at their ex's "Sorry." They both said.

"She's just that much better than you." Thirteen grinned at Foreman. All he could do was stare.

"Cameron, what the bloody hell?" Chase stepped towards them.

Cameron looked up at him, and all Thirteen could see was her neck. "Chase…I've been in love with her for a while…No." She stopped herself, "I don't have anything to explain to yooo-oh-u."

Thirteen had flipped them over and had latched on to her neck. She then pulled away quickly to look at him herself, "Jealous?" She asked with a little too much pride and arrogance…oh well, it suited her fantastically. She leant back down to Cameron and kissed her.

"What the hell is this?" Cuddy walked in with Wilson on her heals. "Ladies, I've already asked you once…I'm going to have to suspend you through Wednesday. Maybe by then you will have cooled off." She gave them a smirk.

Thirteen had sprang from Cameron as soon as that authoritative voice had spoken its first syllable. She was taken the punishment in and only had one question, "Paid?"

Cuddy looked at her, "Of course." She shrugged as she turned to look at House, "What the hell are you doing?" She walked over to him and looked at the camcorder in his hands.

"I was just wondering what it felt like to be a camera man on reality TV…it's awesome!" He said as he stopped the recording and started showing it to her.

She appeared to be interested because she leaned in to start watching closely. This was when she confiscated the camera. She walked over to the younger women and gave it to them, "Drs. Cameron and Hadley, do with this what you will. If you're ready to leave, I will be more than happy to walk you out."

Thirteen took the camera and put it in Cameron's purse. She then took out her keys and clipped them onto her slacks. She had been looking at House with a shit eating grin the entire time. "It's funny how the infinite messer has become the messy despite the fact that he thought he was still the messer, huh?"

House stared at her with surprise…and was that pride? "Well, it looks like the grasshopper has had enough patience to become the master…"

Thirteen grinned at him again before she put her arm around Cameron and they were escorted out by Cuddy, "See you Wednesday!" She waved a hand back.

All of the men had no idea what to do; they just stood there staring at open space, then to each other. "So, how about that drink?" House said, surprisingly social. The rest of them nodded and followed the women's path.

As the women got to the elevator and were heading down, Cameron spoke first. "Thanks Cuddy."

"Anything for love…" She smiled, then sobered quickly, "Even if it's not my own…"

They both chuckled slightly, "Well, our love appreciates it, and we'll be ready to babysit anytime…" Thirteen said with gratitude.

"You bet your asses you are." She answered as they made their way to the parking lot.

"God, I cannot believe that we pulled that off. And I definitely cannot believe that you confiscated the camera!" Cameron spoke, still in awe with their production.

"You asked me to…"

"Yes, but I didn't think he'd let you get close enough to take it from him…" She shook her head.

"Yeah I could understand that, but I can play him a little bit…" Cuddy replied.

"Well, thanks again, Cuddy." They said at the same time.

"You're welcome, I'll see you Wednesday." She turned to go back in the hospital.

When they got home, they settled in for a movie and a long weekend, "Do we really have to watch this?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, come on! It's not like it's going to be scary! We already watched that one, Baby." Thirteen as she hooked the camcorder up to the TV and put 'Taking Lives' back in it's place.

"I can't believe we're going to watch it…" Cameron snuggled into Thirteen and vice versa.

"Just once, then we're gonna delete it, I promise." She pushed play on the camcorder.

"Wow, he was recording before we even came in…" Thirteen said as they watching the screen.

"Oh! There we are! And there he limps!" Cameron got excited and pointed at the screen.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very photogenic?" Thirteen didn't take her eyes from the screen.

"Me? Look at you! With your…everything." Cameron sighed her last word.

"I'm sayin'." Thirteen pulled Cameron closer. "Aaaaand, there we go!"

"Oh God!" Cameron said and covered her eyes, "Tell me when it's over."

"Huh," Remy cocked her head to the side, "Oh…oh my. Jesus, Cuddy interrupt! Interrupt us dammit! Oh, finally! It's over babe…why do men think that's hot? We did not look very pretty…" Thirteen looked at Cameron as she stood up.

"So it's agreed that we'll never make a sex tape?" Cameron asked as she stretched.

"Yes." Thirteen said, "But…we can make sex whenever we want…I think right now's a good time."

Cameron nodded, "Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." She said walking to the bedroom door, "You coming?" She turned and looked at her again.

"Yes, you're in my fucking bedroom. What do you think?" She followed her lover into the room. _Whoa! Major de ja vu!_

Cameron laughed as they made their way to the bed. _Coming back was the best plan I have ever had._

**AN: Alright. I hoped you guys liked it. This is the official end of this one. Tell me what you think. And I apologize again for it's lateness, I just haven't had time to think about how to finish it—OH MY GOD!**

**I have major news! I'm going to New York over Spring Break, and there is like a majorly huge possibility of meeting the one and only JMoney! The friends that I'm going with are going to make sure that I have on some depends so that I don't piss my pants or have an assplosion or something embarrassing like that. Knowing my luck, I'll get as far as the lobby and I'll drop dead…but I am determined to meet that woman! Fingers crossed!**

**Back to the story, please tell me what you thought. I do hope that it was entertaining and long enough—SexyMuppet, that was for you (heehee).**

**Oh, and to A Fan, you made me feel like such a freaking BAMF! I didn't think I was cool enough to be asked where I was and to update faster…You made me feel like I can sit at the cool kids table now! Thank you!**


End file.
